wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cryme Tyme
In late 2006, Shad Gaspard and JTG were promoted to the main roster to work several live events and dark matches. On the September 4 episode of Raw, vignettes began airing to promote the debut of the team, dubbed Cryme Tyme, showing them "training" for their pending debut on the show. The vignettes, which aired weekly, featured Cryme Tyme robbing people while an (overly and stereotypically uncool sounding) announcer dubbed their actions "training exercises" designed to work on things like "speed", "agility", "drive", "endurance", and "intensity". Cryme Tyme wrestled as fan favorites at live events and in dark matches, finally making their television debut, defeating Johnny and Mikey of the Spirit Squad on the October 16 episode of Raw. After arriving on Raw they were depicted covertly stealing things—such as Jerry Lawler's laptop, and a plasma screen TV—during interviews and while celebrating wins with the announce team. On November 5, the team made their pay-per-view debut at Cyber Sunday, defeating Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, The Highlanders (Rory and Robbie McAllister), and Charlie Haas and Viscera in a four team tornado tag team match. Around the same time they began a feud with The World's Greatest Tag Team (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas), during which Benjamin began to express disgust with Cryme Tyme's antics, calling them offensive and harmful to the black community. During the storyline Haas started "acting black", but after the World's Greatest Tag Team handed Cryme Tyme their first loss on the January 29, 2007 episode of Raw, the program was dropped, with Cryme Tyme appearing mainly on Raw's sister show Heat, only appearing on Raw in backstage segments. After a short hiatus, the duo returned to Raw in July and started a gimmick where they would take items and auction them off to the crowd. This led to a feud with the World Tag Team Champions Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, but both JTG and Shad were released from their WWE contracts for undisclosed reasons on September 2, 2007 before the feud was resolved. JTG and Shad returned to WWE under the "Cryme Tyme" name on the March 31 edition of Raw in 2008, defeating Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch. Cryme Tyme began working with John Cena on the June 30 edition of Raw when they helped him interfere during John "Bradshaw" Layfield's match. The following week, they again appeared together in a segment when they vandalized JBL's limo. After a live event match, Cena confirmed that they had created a faction and announced that it was called CTC or "Cryme Tyme Cenation". Separately, Cryme Tyme started a feud with the World Tag Team Champions Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, stealing their championship belts for a time, then losing a title match to them at Unforgiven. The CTC quietly separated after Cena's injury. On April 15, 2009, Cryme Tyme were drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft. Eve Torres later became their valet, accompanying them to the ring and appearing in backstage segments with them. Later, Eve and Cryme Tyme got into a feud with The Hart Dynasty. They competed in six person mixed tag team, singles and tag team action. On the July 31 episode of SmackDown, they became the number one contenders to the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship by defeating The Hart Dynasty, but tag team champions Jeri-Show (Chris Jericho and Big Show) beat them at SummerSlam. Cryme Tyme was supposed to compete for Team SmackDown at WWE Bragging Rights. However, due to health concerns regarding Gaspard, Cryme Tyme (along with most of the SmackDown team) was replaced by Matt Hardy, R-Truth, The Hart Dynasty and Finlay. On the March 5 episode of SmackDown!, they had a No.1 Contender's match to fight The Miz and The Big Show for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championships against John Morrison and R-Truth and The Hart Dynasty, however they failed to win the match. The following week on SmackDown, Cryme Tyme were facing Hart Dynasty but were attacked by The Undertaker. At WrestleMania XXVI, both members of Cryme Tyme competed in the dark match battle royal, where JTG would be eliminated by Shad. Just days later on SmackDown!, after a quick loss to R-Truth and John Morrison, Shad was enraged and attacked JTG for not coming to his rescue in the match turning Shad heel for the first time in his WWE brand career. Backstage after the match during an interview, Shad told Josh Mathews, "No more Time... no more Cryme Tyme...this is my time." The next week, Shad came to the ring and announced that he was done with Cryme Tyme and announced again that it was his time. Afterwards, an enraged JTG came out ready to fight Shad, but got kicked in the face by Shad for his troubles. The week after that Shad attacked JTG again, after his match with Caylen Croft, though JTG would get the upper hand on Shad. Five days later, they faced each other at Extreme Rules in a Strap match, which was won by JTG. The two had a standard rematch on the May 6 edition of WWE Superstars, which Shad won by pinfall, thus ending their feud. Shad was later released from his WWE contract on November 19, 2010 along with five other wrestlers. JTG was later released from WWE on 12 June 2014. Category:Tag Team